It's Monday
by Sovereign64
Summary: A parody of the absolute worst song ever made by mankind. Enjoy!


DW: This is a parody of the worst song EVER. Enjoy!

_**It's Monday**_

_**(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)  
>Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Yeah-ah-ah<br>Yeah-ah-ah  
>Yeah-ah-ah<br>Yeah-ah-ah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_

Kyoko Sasagawa sleeps on her bed until the alarm clock next to her says "10 AM". She immediately opens her eyes and rises up from her bed.

Kyoko:_** 10 AM, hey I overslept!**_

Kyoko then puts on her school uniform in the bathroom.

_**Gotta get dressed, while singing this song**_

Takeshi Yamamoto enters the kitchen.

Takeshi: _**I'm starving, gotta have breakfast**_

Takeshi Yamamoto then takes out a pizza box from his fridge.

_**I ran out of cereal, so I had pizza  
>With pepperonis and crusted cheese<strong>_

Hayato Gokudera drives his motorcycle down the road.

Hayato: _**Gotta get down to the bus stop  
>Gotta get my boss<strong>_

Tsuna Sawada smiles and waves his hand at Hayato as he arrives at the bus stop.

_**I see my boss**_

Tsuna sings while sitting at the bus stop.

Tsuna: _**Should I take the backseat?  
>Should I take the sidecar?<br>Gotta make my mind up  
>Which seat can I take?<strong>_

Tsuna and Hayato clap their hands as they drive themselves to school.

Tsuna and Hayato: _**It's Monday, Monday  
>The worst day of the week<br>It's another week of school and homework and torture  
>Monday, Monday<br>Gettin' down on Monday**_  
><em><strong>Everybody's not looking forward to go to the classroom<strong>_

Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo both walk through the school hallway as they sing.

Chrome and Mukuro: _**I hate school, I hate school, yeah!  
>I hate school, I hate school, yeah!<strong>_

Squalo, the school teacher sings as he places the student's pop quiz papers on their tables.

Squalo: _**F, F, F, F  
>You all get a detention!<br>**_  
>Kyoya Hibari walks through the mess hall while holding his lunch.<p>

Kyoya: _**12 PM, we're now having lunch  
>I got marsh potatoes and baked beans<br>Food, food, think about food  
>You know what it is<strong>_

Xanxus and Lussuria are running through the football field while passing a football to each other.

Xanxus: _**I catch this, you catch this  
>This is how you pass the ball<strong>_

Lussuria: _**I catch this, you catch this  
>Now you know how<strong>_

Shoichi Irie walks through the classroom and turns his head to Yuni, who waves her hand at him and smiles.

Shoichi: _**Yuni's at the front seat**_

Shoichi then turns to Haru Miura, who flirts at him and gestures him to come over.

_**Haru's at the back seat.  
>Gotta make my mind up<br>Which whore can I take?**_

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya, Chrome, Mukuro, Kyoko, Haru, Shoichi, Yuni, Xanxus and Lussuria lined up in a row at the hallway and wave their arms as they sing.

Everybody: _**It's Monday, Monday  
>The worst day of the week<br>It's another week of school and homework and torture  
>Monday, Monday<br>Gettin' down on Monday**_  
><em><strong>Everybody's not looking forward to go to the classroom<strong>_

Lambo and Colonnello pop up out of nowhere, both dressed in basketball jerseys.

Lambo and Colonnello: _**I hate school, I hate school**_

Everybody: _**Yeah!**_

Lambo and Colonnello: _**I hate school, I hate school **_

Everybody: _**Yeah!**_  
><em><strong>Work, work, work, work<br>When will this day be over?  
><strong>_  
>Ryohei Sasagawa now writes on the chalkboard with a hat that says 'Dunce' on his head.<p>

Ryohei: _**Yesterday was Sunday, Sunday  
>Tomorrow is Tuesday, Tuesday<br>Two days ago is Saturday  
>And now is Monday<br>And three days later is Thursday**_

God this is so confusing.  
>And my head is spiiiiining….<br>Can I have a toilet break now?

Byakuran drives down the road in a convertible while wearing sunglasses.

Byakuran: _**Don't mind me, I'm a random rapper (rapper)  
>In a convertible (vertible)<br>I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)  
>Fast lanes, switchin' lanes<br>Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)  
>(C'mon) Now there's a police car behind me<br>I'm wanted for drunk driving  
>Check my speed, it's now over 300<br>If I get caught, I'm going to jail!**_

Everybody is now on the football field while dancing to the song as they sing.

Everybody: _**It's Monday, Monday  
>The worst day of the week<br>It's another week of school and homework and torture  
>Monday, Monday<br>Gettin' down on Monday**_  
><em><strong>Everybody's not looking forward to go to the classroom<strong>_

Tsuna: _**I hate school, I hate school**_

Everybody: _**Yeah!**_

Tsuna: _**I hate school, I hate school **_

Everybody: _**Yeah!**_  
><em><strong>Work, work, work, work<br>When will this day be over?  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>It's Monday, Monday<br>The worst day of the week  
>It's another week of school and homework and torture<br>Monday, Monday  
>Gettin' down on Monday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody's not looking forward to go to the classroom<strong>_

Tsuna: _**I hate school, I hate school**_

Everybody: _**Yeah!**_

Tsuna: _**I hate school, I hate school **_

Everybody: _**Yeah!**_  
><em><strong>Work, work, work, work<br>When will this day be over?**_

After the song is over, Reborn, the school principal enters the field and yelled, "What the hell are you guys doing? Detention for all of you for the next 2 weeks!"

"Awwww….." Everybody whined disappointingly.

**THE END**


End file.
